


Mr Tumnus and the Huntsman

by VanillaSkys



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik has a traumatic childhood, Faun - Freeform, Faun Mcavoy, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Huntsman - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is out on a hunt when he comes across a mysterious forest and a very strange creature that lives there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Tumnus and the Huntsman

Erik had grown up with his mother and father in Germany, they lived in a small house near a forest, a big dark forest with trees the size of skyscrapers. His father was a hunter he had to hunt for food for the family seeing as they lived out in the open, miles from the nearest village. Erik's father used to take him along when he was little. Erik loved the trips out into the forest, the damp smell of sudden wood after the rain, the chilled silence after fresh snow fall. What Erik love the most though was the camping, spending the night by a fire with his father singing songs and eating the packed dinners his mother had made them for the night. When Erik reached the age of ten his father bought him a hunting rifle and taught him how to handle the gun.

When Erik was about seventeen he went out with his father, hunting as usual but this time it was different. Erik could almost feel it in the air, the stir of oak leafs in the harsh winds. The air felt thick in his lungs, heavy and dense. His father turned and hushed him as they both knelt down behind a fallen tree, hidden behind the thick tangle of branches and overgrown shrubbery. Erik watched as his father told him to stay put while he crept out, slowly approaching a small dark bush across from where Erik was hidden. 

A shot rung out through the entire forest, a cloud of smoke disappearing up into the night sky, followed by snarling. Wolves, a pack of them. Five dark furred hounds stalked out from the bushes, surrounding the man as he stood glued to the spot. With out any warning all five of the animals lunged forward pinning the man to the ground, ripping and clawing away his clothes. Erik watched, paralysed from the shock. Soon the wolves were tearing away monstrous chunks of the man’s flesh, literally tearing him to bits before Erik's eyes. Erik finally came around and shot up, standing about to run to help his father. 

“Laufen!” His father called out, with the little breath he managed to gain. “Gehen, laufen, Erik!” 

Erik looked at the dying man and took a deep breath before turning and running as fast as his legs would carry him. Away from the wolfs, away from that hellish bloodbath.

~ 

That was eleven years ago now. Erik was Twenty eight now, he had moved away from home after the incident, he couldn't stay there after what happened. Erik had vowed to himself that he would kill every wolf he saw, weather it be harmless or not he would never forget what those vile 'Things' did to his father, ever. He had moved from home to home for the last eleven years, never settling for more than a month or two. He was currently in Russia, on another hunting expedition. 

It was early evening and the frozen winds were beating at Erik as he trudged through the ankle deep snow. He soon came across a forest, it had a dark look about it but it was his only source of cover for now so he made haste for he tall trees. Once in, Erik crept about weaving through the trees with his gun poised. Erik stopped, his ears pricking up like a greyhounds as he heard rustling. He turned to scan the area before continuing forward. Soon he came to a open space nothing but pure white snow. Erik heard more rustling as he made his way to the centre of the exposed area. He was surrounded by trees, in a sense he had cornered himself. The rustling came again, from behind him this time but before he could turn a red flash caught his eye. Erik steadied the gun and turned as the rustling moved to his left, the red flash moving again. Then with out any warning a small creature walked out from the trees. It was a human thank god Erik though to himself before his eyes drifted down to the other beings legs. They were most certainly not Human. Short fluffy legs much like a horses accompanied by tiny little hoofs instead of feet. Erik stood as if paralysed looking back up to the creatures face. Human enough but with thin ears that stuck out at the sides,short curly ginger hair and a beard to match, and small brown horns. The creature was holding a little basket filled with apples.   
The smaller being screamed when he saw the tall man pointing a gun directly at him. Dropping the basket, it ran for cover behind one of the nearby trees. It stood peeping its head out from around the tree shyly, shaking like mad. The poor thing was terrified. Erik took note of this ask he lowered the gun and crept towards the basket, slowly as to not alarm the creature. The small beast moving back behind the tree before peeping around again. Erik soon reached the apples and bent down to pick one up, watching for a reaction from the creature who came away from the tree. Erik ventured to pick an apple from the floor and dust off the snow which for some reason unnerved the small being even more. Erik saw this and offered the apple to the creature who crept forward to accept the fruit, snatching it and retreating back a few steps. 

“I'm not going to hurt you” Erik said hoping to ease the creature a little. It just stood still clutching the apple to its bare chest. Erik then moved to pick up the basket and the little being watched in fear of the human. Erik smiled and picked up the remainder of the apples placing them in the basket and handing them to the small creature. 

“Here you are” Erik said softly as he handed the little basket back to the creature, who cautiously put the apple it was holding into the basket before timidly taking the basket and holding in in front of itself. 

“T thank you, son of Adam” The small creature finally spoke, it was polite but at the same time very shy. Erik’s eyes just widened in amazement at the small being. 

“W what are you ?!” Erik asked, intrigued to know more about this odd creature. 

The small thing became a lot calmer suddenly. “Why I am a faun, … you act as if you have never seen one before” 

Erik raised a brow at the creature “Um .. that’s because I have never seen one. D do you have a name ?” Erik inquired. 

“Indeed I do, Tumnus, Mr. Tumnus. And how about you, son of Adam, do you have a name ?” The small being asked in return.

“Son of Adam ?” Erik queried looking at the strange animal. “My name is Erik, its nice to meet you” Erik said holding out his hand to shake. The faun just stared at the hand unsure of what to do, taking the larger hand in his own small one. 

Erik chuckled and smiled at the faun. “You shake it” He stated. The small creature then swung their hand from side to side smiling. “It is nice to meet you Erik, son of Adam.” The small faun said cheerily. Erik just smiled in return. 

“You look so cold, Erik.. and hungry. Why don't you come with me, we can feed you up and get you nice and warm” The small faun said politely. “ I have sardines ?” He said as if that would sway Erik for definite. Erik thought on it before shrugging 

“Oh go on then, I don't see why not” Erik said with a small chuckle “ Especially if there is going to be sardines” He added. 

The small faun looked rather pleased with himself “Well then, off we go” He said before practically dragging Erik along, despite the height difference. “ We will have such good fun”


End file.
